Yemeigui
by Vertraymer
Summary: U.A. Draco aurait pu avoir des dizaines de filles, voire même des centaines. Mais non, il avait fallu que ce soit elle, cette pimbêche rencontrée au mariage de sa cousine. Et tout ça pour quoi ? "Une rose ? Une rose sauvage ? Mais enfin, Potter, tu as perdu la tête !"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi.

**Rating : T**een pour l'instant, va _peut-être_ se changer en M.

_**N**_**ote **_**I**_**nutile de l'**_**A**_**uteur : **Parmi mes sales habitudes, il y a celle de commencer des fics car assaillie par une idée tenace, alors que je n'ai déjà pas le temps de finir les autres.. J'aurai pas dû revoir ce film, ce we... Ahem.

Bref, on se retrouve en bas, enjoy ! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yemeigui<span>**

_S'il avait cru un jour qu'il se retrouverait à faire ça, il ne l'aurait pas cru._  
><em>Travailler à la sueur de son front et à la force de ses muscles. Et surtout, comme un moldu.<em>  
><em>Oui, mais...<em>  
><em>Son regard croisa celui chocolat de la jeune fille, assise sous le porche. Se mordant la lèvre, elle remit en place une de ses mèches avant de reporter son attention sur le livre entre ses mains. Il esquissa un sourire.<em>  
><em>Certaines choses en valaient la peine.<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>- Chapitre I -<em>_

* * *

><p>La porte claqua avec fracas tandis qu'il se laissait retomber sur le lit, soupirant.<p>

Encore une désespérée qui s'accrochait farouchement à sa personne. Ne comprenaient-elles pas qu'il voulait juste s'amuser ?

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule, qui indiquait déjà l'heure du déjeuner et se releva en vitesse. Sa mère ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il ratait leur dernier repas en famille.

Descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il s'arrêta devant la salle à dîner et se redonna une contenance.

« Ah, Draco. Enfin, tu daignes nous combler de ta présence.

- Mes excuses, père. »

Il prit place au côté de sa mère.

« Que faisais-tu encore ? »

A voir la moue amusée de sa mère, il sut qu'elle avait entendu le départ mouvementé de son amie. Il avala une bouchée de son assiette pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

« Es-tu prêt au moins ? »

Le bruit des couverts comme seule réponse, Lucius finit par relever la tête de son assiette pour darder son fils de son regard perçant.

« Draco ? »

Déglutissant, il se décida à acquiescer :

« Je le suis. »

Son père s'apprêtait à le réprimander à nouveau, quand sa mère se décida à parler.

« Laisse-le, je te prie. Il est bien assez grand pour avoir conscience que ce mariage n'est pas une mince affaire. »

Lucius se renfrogna :

« Vraiment Narcissa, je ne te comprends pas. Tu vas finir par l'infantiliser à force de le traiter de la sorte. »

Essuyant ses lèvres, l'interpellée avala une gorgée d'eau.

« Nous n'allons qu'en France, Lucius. Draco y a presque grandi : je ne m'inquiète pas. »

Se levant de table, elle s'adressa à l'elfe de maison qui se tenait en bout de table.

« Qu'on me serve le thé dans le petit salon. »

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco et serra un bref instant avant de disparaitre.

Lucius regarda son fils qui s'apprêtait à sortir également de table.

« Tu prendras soin de ta mère, Draco. Tu sais comment elle est, chez ta tante... Avec_ ces_ gens... »

Hochant la tête, le jeune homme croisa son regard.

« Je sais. Je ferai également attention. »

* * *

><p>« <em>Voilà<em> ! »** [1]**

Draco eut un sourire attendrit en voyant le visage de sa mère s'éclairer. Dès qu'elle mettait un pied en France, elle resplendissait d'un coup. Un peu comme une plante qui retrouvait le soleil après des mois passés sans.

Elle avança dans l'allée, bordée de fleurs, jusqu'au portail qui menait à la demeure de sa sœur.

Draco la suivit, traînant ses pieds dans les cailloux.

« Mère, pourquoi Père...

- Si tu vas encore me demander pourquoi il ne vient pas avec nous, garde ta salive, Draco, coupa-t-elle, agacée.

- Non, je sais qu'il n'aime pas venir chez ma tante. Mais pourquoi...

- Cissy ! Draco ! »

Une tornade aussi brune que sa mère était blonde leur sauta au cou sans crier gare, manquant de les renverser.

« Andromeda ! Mais laisse-les respirer voyons ! »

Son oncle apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, séparant sa femme de Draco et sa mère en riant.

Narcissa rit à son tour.

« C'est le mariage qui te rend aussi heureuse ? »

Andromeda soupira :

« Quand je pense que je vais perdre ma petite fille... Mais entrez, entrez ! Ça a été le transplanage ?

- Oh, je n'ai fait qu'accompagner, c'est Draco qui a l'habitude. »

Lançant négligemment quelques sorts afin d'amener à eux le service à thé, Andromeda les mena jusqu'au salon, qui comme toute la maison, avait été savamment décoré.

Posant un regard sévère sur Draco, elle servit les tasses :

« Hm, oui, j'ai entendu toutes sortes de choses à son égard... Apparemment ton fils vient souvent en France, mais il n'aurait d'égard que pour la capitale..! »

Esquissant un sourire gêné, Draco trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage brûlant, sous l'oeil amusé des deux femmes.

Son oncle sembla prendre pitié de lui et intervint :

« Si tu veux monter, Dora est à l'étage. »

Le remerciant d'un signe de tête, Draco laissa sa mère s'extasier sur la décoration de la pièce, tandis que sa tante vantait les mérites d'une amie de Dora.

Arrivé au premier étage, il se dirigea vers la chambre de droite, dont provenait du bruit. A ne pas en douter une jeune fille brune se tenait devant une étagère dans ce qui semblait être une profonde réflexion.

S'approchant à pas de loup, il encercla brusquement sa taille, prêt à la faire tournoyer.

« Tonks ! »

Hurlant, elle se débattit contre lui alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

« Draco ? »

Il se retourna pour faire face à sa cousine, les cheveux rose bonbon, qui l'observait, sourcil haussé.

Lâchant l'inconnue, Draco put enfin s'apercevoir qu'effectivement, ce n'était pas sa cousine. Et d'abord, maintenant qu'il était tout près, mais qu'étaient-ce que ces trucs sur sa tête ? Des cheveux ?

Secouant la tête, il s'avança vers sa cousine et l'embrassa.

« Tonks ! Tu as changé !

- Et toi, tu as grandi ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel pendant que sa cousine lui tirait la langue.

Riant, Tonks en profita pour l'empoigner jusqu'à la jeune fille qui fixait Draco d'un air mauvais.

« Et je te présente Hermione, ma meilleure amie. »

L'interpellée, relevant son visage aux joues rougies, le fusilla du regard. Ca commençait mal, il avait vraiment dû lui faire peur.

Elle lui tendit néanmoins la main et il la serra.

« Hermione comment ?

- Granger, répondit-elle.

- Granger », répéta-t-il.

Tonks lui fit les gros yeux et il s'aperçut qu'il tenait encore sa main.

Il la lâcha aussitôt tandis que la jeune fille lui lançait un énième regard noir avant de quitter la chambre.

Ouaip, ça commençait vraiment mal.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> : Dit en français. (Ce qui en soit est stupide, mais l'autre choix était d'écrire en anglais pour marquer l'emploi d'une langue différente. Je préfère recourir à l'italique. ^^)

Avec cette fic, mon but serait d'en faire une mini - une dizaine de chapitres tout au plus, que je vais tâcher d'updater de façon un peu moins erratique que mes autres fics. J'aimerai bien la finir d'ici à 2015, mais bon, avec les partiels et tout (comment ça, dormir pour celui de demain ? oO) je pense que finir d'ici à la fin de semestre, c'est plus raisonnable. Puis ce serait bien d'en finir une, pour changer. xD

Et as usual, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

A bientôt les gens ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi.

**Rating : **On reste sur du **T**een pour le langage et les diverses allusions.

_**N**_**ote **_**I**_**nutile de l'**_**A**_**uteur : **À dire vrai, je ne sais pas du tout si j'ai respecté mes délais annoncés, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, eh ! J'attends vos retours !

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yemeigui<span>**

_La claque partit sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.  
>Il sentit ses entrailles se serrer, et une fureur sans nom le prit. C'était donc ça, qu'elle voulait ? Ca qu'elle recherchait ?<br>A le ridiculiser ?  
>Il la darda de son regard le plus noir, s'apercevant avec satisfaction que son visage se décomposait peu à peu, avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées.<br>Car si elle voulait la guerre, elle l'aurait.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>- Chapitre II -<em>_

* * *

><p>Soupirant, Draco se laissa retomber sur son lit.<p>

Les derniers jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos.

Partout où il allait, il lui semblait que cette satanée Granger était présente. A faire étalage de son savoir, ses pouvoirs et de sa prétendue gentillesse - sauf à son égard, bien entendu. Il avait bien compris, lui, que cette sorcière ne pouvait pas être digne de confiance. Le nombre de fois où elle l'avait mis dans l'embarras ! Et pourtant, sa tante ne jurait que par elle, et même sa mère semblait l'apprécier.

Et pour ne rien arranger, cette stupide Astoria qui le suivait partout..

Il soupira à nouveau, se tournant dans son lit et fermant les yeux. Il allait surement s'endormir ainsi, bercé par la douce mélopée qui lui parvenait depuis l'extérieur. Le refrain s'arrêta un bref instant, pour finalement reprendre de plus belle. La mélodie, bien qu'étouffée, semblait étrangement rassurante et il se surprit à tendre l'oreille quand elle s'arrêtait...

La mélodie ?

Intrigué, il se releva, s'approchant de sa fenêtre pour en écarter le rideau.

Là, à l'arrière de la demeure, dans le jardin, une frêle silhouette tournoyait sur elle-même, baguette à la main.

Au vu des cheveux désordonnés, il la reconnut sans hésitation : elle chantonnait en arrangeant des tentures à coup de sortilèges.

Hé, mais qu'est-ce que... Mais c'était à lui, ça !

Brusquement éveillé, il se dépêcha de descendre, poussa la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le verger de sa tante, et enjambât les quelques marches qui menaient jusqu'à la terrasse.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à la houspiller, quand elle se remit à fredonner le même air familier. Maniant sa baguette avec dextérité, elle souriait et sautillant, suivait le parcours des plantes et objets divers qu'elle plaçait. Parfois, une de ses mèches folles lui barrait le visage, et, agacée, elle la rejetait en arrière avant de sourire de plus belle.

Il l'observa quelques secondes, amusé. Quand elle n'était pas constamment à grimacer ou à ramener sa science, elle semblait presque mignonne.

Secouant la tête, il mit ses mains dans ses poches et se décida à se manifester :

« Tiens, Granger, encore en train d'essayer d'impressionner la galerie ? »

Sursautant, elle se retourna, une main sur le cœur.

« Oh ! Malefoy. »

Haussant les épaules, elle posa un bref regard sur lui.

« Ce n'est que toi. »

Lèvres pincées, elle se tourna à nouveau, reprenant son occupation comme s'il n'avait aucune importance.

Il fronça les sourcils, nul ne devait ignorer un Malefoy. Il humecta ses lèvres avant de la railler :

« N'en as-tu pas assez de constamment être en train de...

- Pars, Malefoy.

- Oh, non, je risque de te manquer.. »

Levant les yeux aux ciel, elle se décida à lui faire face.

« Bon, que veux-tu ? »

Un sourire étira ses fines lèvres. Ah, voilà qui était mieux ! Merlin, qu'il était facile de l'agacer.

« Hm, tellement de choses, Granger...

- Tu n'as décidément rien de mieux à faire que d'être dans mes pattes ? »

Se laissant tomber sur une des chaises qu'elle avait installé pour la réception, il pris une pose dramatique, feignant d'avoir été blessé dans ses sentiments.

« Hélas non ! Avec Tonks constamment occupé soit par la couleur des fleurs qui borderont son allée ou soit avec son fiancé, je suis démuni et livré à moi-même... »

Peu impressionnée, elle allait rétorquer acidement quand une voix les interrompit.

« Dracooo ? Es-tu là ? »

Brusquement paniqué, Draco bondit comme piqué par une guêpe et disparut derrière une immense plante, faisant signe à Granger de se taire.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, l'air en proie à un violent dilemme, et il tenta à nouveau de l'implorer par le regard.

Les talons s'approchèrent jusqu'à la terrasse où ils se trouvaient, et la voix d'Astoria retentit.

« Toi ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Draco ? »

Prenant un air innocent, la jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Non. Et il n'est pas derrière cette plante, là. »

Comme attendu, la jeune femme se retourna et accourut vers lui.

« Oh Draco ! Tu es ici ! »

Saleté de Granger ! Voilà, que disait-il à propos de sa grande bouche !

S'époussetant, il prit un air détaché tandis que la coupable de son calvaire se sauvait, riant sous cape. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune blonde.

« Non, en fait, je suis dans la cuisine. Tu devrais aller voir !

- Ahaha, que tu es drôle ! »

Souriant de toutes ses dents, elle plaça une de ses mains parfaitement manucurée sur son épaule, la laissant glisser sur son torse tandis qu'elle parlait :

« Bon, Draco.. Ce soir, quelques-uns de mes amis, enfin surtout des amies, vont venir et j'aimerai te les présenter.. »

Attrapant son poignet qui descendait un peu trop bas, il se recula un peu, retenant une grimace.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle était laide - au contraire, elle mettait même ses attributs plutôt bien en valeur et pour le coup, juste sous son nez mais...

« Hm, ce sera avec plaisir, Astoria. »

...qu'est-ce qu'elle était stupide...

« Génial ! »

Elle voulut lui donner un baiser, mais il bougea juste à temps, et ses lèvres parvinrent à la commissure de ses siennes.

... Ou juste diablement maligne.

Il secoua la tête en se laissant entraîner par la jeune femme. Non vraiment, s'il voulait jouer avec Astoria, il attendrait la fin du mariage. Là seulement, il pourrait être sûr de s'en débarrasser pour de bon.

* * *

><p>« Et voilà Milicent, qui est elle aussi une héritière. »<p>

Draco salua la dernière jeune fille d'un hochement de tête, portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Il avait la sale impression d'être un animal de foire avec lequel on cherchait à impressionner la galerie. Autrement dit, la horde de jeunes filles qu'Astoria avait tenu à lui présenter et qui le regardaient avec des yeux énamourés. Par Morgane, qu'avait-elle été leur raconter, comme histoires ?

Sa cousine choisit ce moment pour entrer dans le salon, riant avec Granger, des arrangements floraux voletant autour d'elles.

« Oh, les filles, minauda Astoria, voici Nymphadora, la cousine de Draco, c'est elle qui se marie ! »

Grimaçant, Draco ferma les yeux, tandis qu'elles se mettaient toutes à pousser divers cris d'excitation, et d'exclamation. Merlin, il espérait récupérer l'usage de ses tympans dans un futur proche.

Il rouvrit les yeux quand il s'aperçut qu'on parlait de Granger, que les riches héritières ne connaissaient pas non plus. Mais Astoria semblait décidément avoir une dent contre la jeune brune car elle claqua de la langue.

« Oh non, elle n'est pas importante... »

Drago haussa un sourcil, remarquant avec un sourire narquois que les cheveux et le teint de Tonks frisaient au rouge. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer mais Granger posa sa main sur son bras pour l'arrêter avant de poser un regard peu impressionnée sur la jeune blonde.

« Oh, mais je suis une riche héritière aussi. »

Avec un petit rire, Astoria la fixa avec dédain.

« Ah, vraiment ? »

Sans se laisser démonter, Granger reprit :

« Bien sûr, mes parents m'ont laissée toute leur fortune à leur mort. Puis, nous avons une maison près de Londres, et même un domaine avec une ferme à la campagne. Nous ne manquons de rien et j'ai des amis fidèles. Mais surtout, j'ai un frère, qui m'aime plus que tout au monde et ferait n'importe quoi pour moi. »

Elle regarda Astoria droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses en dire autant. »

L'air plus désolé que mécontente, elle se faufila par la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse, suivi par une Tonks au sourire moqueur.

* * *

><p>« Belle prestation tout à l'heure. »<p>

Granger se retourna, l'air alerté.

« Oh, ce n'est que toi. »

S'approchant d'elle, Drago eut une moue agacée.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas si je dois me sentir offensé ou pas. »

Elle eut un petit rire, relevant sa baguette pour remettre en place les dernières guirlandes.

« Prends-le comme tu veux, Malefoy. »

Il l'observa faire quelques instants, mains dans les poches, puis ne put s'empêcher de la railler.

« Alors comme ça tu es riche ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle décida de l'ignorer, concentrée sur sa tâche.

« Nan, sérieux, je connais un mec qui a une sœur. Et une ferme et un manoir, aussi.

- Ahahaha, je suis écroulée de rire, Malefoy.

- Tu n'es donc pas intéressée ? »

Finissant le dernier nœud, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Malefoy, tout garçon devra d'abord se faire accepter par mon frère. »

Il lui offrit une rictus moqueur.

« Et moi qui te prenais pour une jeune sorcière émancipée...

- Oh, tu peux parler. Je suis sûre que tes parents t'ont déjà choisi une fiancée !

- C'est vrai que ma mère est devenue ta grande amie... »

Roulant des yeux, Granger rangea sa baguette, admirant son installation, avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Mais bien sûuur, Malefoy. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais y en a qui doivent se lever tôt demain. Tu sais, veille du mariage, derniers invités qui arrivent, tout ça..? »

Il acquiesça.

« C'est vrai. Tu n'as qu'à me demander si tu ne veux pas de l'aide. »

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, ses boucles folles encadrant son visage étonné, puis elle ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, et enfin soupira, l'air exaspéré.

« Je t'assure, Granger, que je pourrais très bien ne pas t'aider ! »

Ne prenant même pas la peine de lui adresser un dernier regard, elle tourna les talons.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi ! »

Prenant à son tour le chemin de sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, il aimait la faire enrager.

* * *

><p>Et je n'irai pas beaucoup plus loin que ça. Enfin, j'aurai pû, mais c'était un chapitre censé être "drôle" (ai-je réussi ?) alors les embrouilles commenceront au prochain chapitre, nah !<p>

Des avis ? ;)

Bonne semaine, à bientôt les gens !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Hé non, toujours rien à moi.

**Rating : **As usual, du **T**een.

_**N**_**ote **_**I**_**nutile de l'**_**A**_**uteur : **Coucou les gens !** Bonne année - qu'elle vous apporte pleiin de belles choses et qu'elle vous soit belle, douce et emplies de bonheurs et de fics !** {3 (Oui, ceci est un cœur. xD)

J'ai beau eu me forcer, j'ai pas réussi à écrire beaucoup ces derniers temps - aaah, les vacances de Noël, j'vous jure ! - mais tout va mieux, j'ai été inspirée par les plus grands hier soir, juste que dès lundi matin, j'reprends la fac (avec des partiels !) et s'ensuit la reprise du taff, (enfin les taffs pour être précise..) et donc je ne promets rien. (Mais vous le savez déjà, eh ! ^^)

Concrètement, je ne sais pas trop où on en est, ni ce que j'avais signalé niveau focalisation interne, mais cette fois on est du point de vue d'Hermione, youhou !**  
><strong>

Et** merci pour vos reviews**, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! ;)

**Enjoy **! =p

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yemeigui<span>**

_« Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? Tu m'expliques ? Ça t'amuse, de jeter au vent toutes nos traditions ? Nos valeurs ? L'héritage qui te revient de droit ?  
>- Je suis venu pour la même raison que toi, tu sais. Parce que tu m'aimes. <em>»  
><em>Elle détourna le regard, lui cachant des larmes qu'il devinait pourtant.<br>___« _Et moi, je l'aime, elle. __»_

* * *

><p><em><em>- Chapitre III -<em>_

* * *

><p>Accoudée à la fenêtre de la chambre, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, humant le parfum en provenance du jardin.<p>

C'était son endroit préféré dans la maison d'Andromeda. Elle adorait venir le contempler d'ici, d'assez loin pour se rappeler qu'elle avait grandi et ne pouvait plus y vagabonder comme une enfant, mais suffisamment près pour en apprécier les effluves, les couleurs. Et se rappeler que c'était sans doute le lieu où ils avaient le plus joué, enfants.

Un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres, elle chassa d'un geste les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit, avant de poser son regard sur le grand arbre qui avait abrité beaucoup de leurs longues lectures, étalés à plat ventre et se chamaillant joyeusement.

Pouffant légèrement, elle n'entendit pas l'ombre silencieuse s'approchant dans son dos.

« Bouh !

- Aaaah ! »

Tentant de se retourner tout en sursautant, elle manqua se défenestrer sous le regard goguenard du jeune homme qui la rattrapa juste à temps.

Le repoussant avec véhémence, elle lui adressa un regard furieux.

« Mais quel âge as-tu Malefoy ? »

Il eut un sourire malicieux.

« A ton avis, Granger ? »

Soupirant, elle lissa sa robe de sorcière avant de ramasser son livre, oublié dans sa rêverie.

Mais Malefoy avait décidé de l'agacer jusqu'au bout. Il attrapa l'extrémité opposée de son ouvrage, la tirant afin d'obliger Hermione à lui faire face.

« Tu sais, je me disais... »

Elle le foudroya des yeux, agrippant plus fort ses précieuses pages.

« Depuis le temps que je te colle aux basques et que je t'embête... »

Interloquée, elle fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle, l'air conspirateur.

« Toute autre fille m'aurait déjà au moins arraché les yeux, Granger... »

Haussant suggestivement un sourcil, il se rapprocha encore plus, planta son regard acier dans le sien.

« Est-ce que ça signifie quelque... »

Il posa sa main sur son poignet, la figeant sur place, tandis qu'il remontait lascivement ses doigts le long de son bras.

« Je veux dire, entre nous, que quelque chose... »

Frémissant, elle recula, arrachant une fois pour toutes son livre de cette poigne aux ongles trop parfaitement soignés pour un homme.

« Dans tes rêves, Malefoy ! »

* * *

><p>Attrapant un petit four, elle faillit s'étouffer avec en sentant un bras qui s'enroulait autour de sa taille et essayait de l'entraîner dans un recoin isolé.<p>

« Granger, murmura-t-il contre son oreille, est-ce... »

Quoi, encore le coup du quelque chose ? Mais le culot de ce garçon connaissait-il une limite ?

Elle tenta de le repousser :

« Malefoy, je t'ai déjà dit non ! »

Mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant, ne vacillant même pas sous ses coups.

« Granger, arrête ! Que vont penser les invités ?

- Lâche-moi en ce cas ! »

Il souffla à nouveau tout contre son lobe, sa main fermement appuyée sur sa hanche.

« Granger, ta robe est déchirée..

- Tu mens, Malefoy !

- Tu préfères peut-être que tout le monde voit le grain de beauté que tu as là ? »

Il appuya ses dires en effleurant ce dernier de ses doigts glacés, la faisant frissonner.

_Quoi, mais comment..?_ S'immobilisant, elle secoua la tête, se sentant rougir.

« Attends, ne bouge pas », murmura-t-il en ôtant enfin son bras de sa taille, la laissant respirer à nouveau convenablement.

Hermione sentit l'extrémité du bois froid de sa baguette pointée contre sa peau. A quelques centimètres de son grain de beauté.

Elle frémit tandis que son coeur continuait de battre la chamade et qu'elle s'injuriait mentalement. Enfin, c'était quoi ces réactions de gamine ? Ce n'était que Malefoy !

« Reparo. »

Se retournant, elle lui adressa un vague sourire contrit.

« Merci, Malefoy. »

Rangeant sa baguette, il répondit d'un hochement de tête :

« Pas de quoi. Je me devais de voler au secours de la demoiselle en détresse que tu étais, Granger.

- Je n'étais pas une "demoiselle en détresse", Malefoy ! Ce doit être le grillage ou un muret qui a...

- Et moi, l'interrompit-il d'un air mélodramatique, qui pensait gagner des points et que ça signifierait quelque ch..»

Poussant un grognement étouffé, Hermione fit mine de s'arracher les cheveux avant de s'apercevoir que Malefoy s'était arrêté dans sa tirade. Elle le regarda avec étonnement et il se contenta de lui désigner sa cousine qui s'avançait vers eux à grandes enjambées, l'air pâle.

« Je crois qu'on a besoin de toi, Granger. »

Puis il s'éclipsa aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, la laissant sceptique. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus, que déjà elle se retrouvait prise d'assaut par sa meilleure amie.

« Hermione ! »

Se retournant, elle sourit, prête à rassurer la pauvre Tonks qui paniquait quant au mariage. Mais en la voyant, échevelée et essoufflée, son sourire retomba.

Car Hermione la connaissait sur le bout des ongles et il semblait évident que ce n'était pas pour son mariage que la jeune fille s'inquiétait. Mais quelque chose de bien plus grave.

L'attirant dans le même recoin où ils se trouvaient avec Malefoy quelques instants plus tôt, Hermione la regarda avec attention.

« Tonks ?

- Tiens, ça vient d'arriver », répondit son amie d'une voix brisée en lui tendant un parchemin glacé.

Hermione s'en empara et lut rapidement les quelques lignes griffonnées à la hâte. Elle pâlit aussitôt, regarda son amie avec épouvante.

« Tonks, répéta-t-elle, la gorge serrée, je suis désolée...

- Je, je.. »

La saisissant par les épaules, Hermione la serra contre elle, tentant de prévenir les sanglots qui menaçaient la fiancée tremblante et de la consoler du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Et de trouver une solution.

Les méninges tournant à toute allure, Hermione chercha à élaborer un plan, mais malheureusement, n'y arriva pas. Il ne lui restait que l'affrontement.

Elle finit par se détacher de son amie et la regarda droit dans les yeux, déterminée.

« Bon, écoute je vais..

- Non, coupa Tonks, tu ne peux pas y aller, Hermione ! »

Grimaçant, elle passa sa main sur ses paupières, se creusant toujours et encore la cervelle, et rétorqua :

« Mais tu ne peux pas venir, Tonks. Si tu pars, on s'en rendra vite compte : tous les yeux sont braqués sur toi !

- Mais Hermione...

- Et puis, je refuse qu'on te gâche ce jour ! »

Lui empoignant les mains, Tonks la supplia du regard. Mais la brune arborant d'ores et déjà son air véhément, la jeune fiancée soupira, comprenant d'avance que c'était peine perdue.

« D'accord, mais pas toute seule, quémanda-t-elle, je ne me le pardonnerai pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.. »

Soupirant à son tour, Hermione accepta le compromis.

« Bon, très bien, si ça te rassure... Mais Harry n'est pas là, Tonks ! C'est dommage, car il aurait compris, lui, et... »

Tonks ne répondit rien, dardant la salle du regard d'un air soucieux avant de la regarder dans les yeux et de reprendre ses mains entre les siennes.

« Nan, Harry n'est pas là, mais il y a..

- Non, coupa Hermione en suivant son regard, Tonks, non...

- Oh, allez, il n'est pas si mal. Et il est le seul à qui on peut demander et qui pourrait comprendre... »

Hermione soupira face au regard suppliant de son amie. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira, expira, et rouvrit les paupières.

« D'accord, dit-elle en se tournant vers Tonks, mais c'est vraiment pour toi. Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et que je t'aime.

- Et que c'est mon mariage », ajouta Tonks d'une voix trop enjouée pour être naturelle.

Mais Hermione rentra dans le jeu, souriant sous son air exaspéré :

« Et que c'est ton mariage », affirma-t-elle en regardant la silhouette blonde qui venait d'échapper à Astoria.

* * *

><p>« Quoi ? Un QUOI ?!<p>

- Chuuut ! »

Hermione vérifia aux alentours qu'ils étaient bien seuls, même si avec les sortilèges lancés ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter.

« Pas si fort, Malefoy ! »

L'interpellé grogna, l'air boudeur mais surtout inquiet :

« Je viens d'apprendre que ton fiancé est un loup-garou et tu veux que je me taise ? Je suis censé prendre ça comment ? »

Tonks ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Hermione la devança :

« Bien ? »

Devant l'air ahuri de Malefoy, elle rétorqua :

« C'est pas comme si c'était de sa faute, Malefoy, alors fais-toi une raison. Remus est l'homme le plus adorable que j'ai rencontré, et c'est vraiment pas ce qui importe, là tout de suite. »

Tonks lui lança un regard de gratitude et le jeune homme eut le bon sens de changer de sujet. Il jeta un regard de biais à la jeune fiancée qui avait progressivement repris des couleurs.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est ta meilleure amie, cousine...

- Et oui, répondit l'interpellée d'un air fier, et désolée pour toi, car je la garde. »

Hermione se sentit rougir sous le regard inquisiteur du jeune homme qui reprit :

« Dommage. Bon, du coup, en quoi j'interviens ? »

Rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, Hermione reprit le fil de ses explications :

« Eh bien, comme il a découvert le secret de Remus, et qu'il menace de tout dévoiler, il faut lui récupérer le souvenir ! »

Mais encore une fois, le jeune blond fut obligé de l'interrompre. Elle lança un regard appuyé à son amie, comme pour lui rappeler que ce n'était vraiment pas son idée ni son premier choix d'adjuvant. Tonks haussa les épaules, l'air peu désolé, tout en écoutant la question de Malefoy :

« Comment il a découvert ? Il est stupide, ou quoi, ton fiancé ? »

Hermione soupira tandis que Tonks baissait les yeux :

« Non, c'est moi. Il est venu me féliciter au bureau et avait emmenée de quoi boire. Comme c'est un ancien collègue, je ne me suis pas méfiée et je me suis rendue compte que trop tard qu'il y avait du veritaserum. Il voulait sans doute me faire avouer quelque chose pour me ridiculiser, ou autre chose, je ne sais pas...

- Quoi ?!

- En fait, intervint Hermione, je crois qu'il a très mal pris la nouvelle des fiançailles de Tonks. Je crois qu'il avait un très gros faible pour Tonks, et comme il a été à l'école avec Remus... »

L'air excédé de Malefoy aurait, dans d'autres circonstances, certainement fait rire les deux filles. Mais il les rassura plutôt tandis que le jeune homme empoignait fermement sa baguette, prêt à en découdre.

« Mais c'est quoi cet abruti de première ?! Bon, dépêche Granger, on va lui botter les fesses ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione échangea un petit sourire en coin avec sa meilleure amie.

Mais Malefoy l'étonna encore en empoignant Tonks avec tendresse, la serrant contre lui :

« Tu retournes faire la fête comme si de rien n'était, d'accord, cousine ? On se charge de tout ! »

Un vrai sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres cette fois, en réponse à celui de la jeune fiancée qui hocha la tête.

* * *

><p>« On peut aussi lui jeter un Oubliette, alors ? »<p>

Soupirant, Hermione se contenta d'extraire le souvenir de la pensive pour le ranger dans une fiole.

Ils étaient arrivés sans encombre jusqu'à la petite maison de banlieue londonienne, Malefoy les faisant transplaner facilement sur l'île. Trouver le bureau ainsi que la pensive avait été plus dur, mais Hermione redoutait surtout le moment où ils se retrouveraient face au maître des lieux. Si celui-ci rentrait. Hermione n'était pas entièrement sûre de vouloir confronter le sale type.

Pas aujourd'hui du moins, elle était épuisée, stressée, et sa meilleure amie qui se mariait avec besoin d'elle.

« Allez, Granger, reprit le jeune homme, imperturbable, je suis sûr que tu en as envie, toi aussi...

- Et le ministère, les lois, Malefoy : c'est pour crapauds ?

- Tu oublies qui je suis, Granger... »

Il eut un sourire suffisant, faisant mine de toiser la brune. Celle-ci leva les yeux aux ciel :

« Ah, car vous les Malefoy suivez une autre loi que la loi ? »

Cette fois il garda le silence, mais son sourire suffisant en disait long.

Soupirant, Hermione rangea la fiole en grimaçant :

« Quand je serai au ministère, Malefoy, je... »

Mais la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Combien de fois Sirius avait-il tiré Harry du pétrin par le biais de ses relations ? Combien de fois, parce qu'il connaissait un auteur ou un quelconque éditeur, avait-il pu lui permettre d'avoir un livre avant sa sortie en librairie, au grand dam d'Harry qui ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de telles actions ? Combien de fois Tonks était-elle intervenue auprès de sa directrice quand elle en avait eu besoin ?

Non, décidément, elle n'était pas des mieux placées pour juger Malefoy qui avait au moins la franchise de proclamer haut et fort l'envers du décor.

« Quand tu seras au ministère, Granger..? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, remettant soigneusement la pensive à sa place, puis se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Non, sérieux, tu comptes bosser là-bas plus tard ? Tu veux quoi ? Changer le monde ? »

Malefoy l'observa, un rictus amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres :

« Je te croyais plus intel... »

Il s'interrompit quand ils entendirent soudain un bruit dans le séjour : quelqu'un venait vraisemblablement de sortir de la cheminée et semblait s'être pris les pieds sur le tapis.

Le jeune homme posa son doigt sur les lèvres d'Hermione. A nouveau, elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et repoussa sa main pour se redonner une contenance. Décidément, il fallait faire quelque chose contre ses sens qui s'enflammaient depuis ce matin en sa présence. Mais la situation était tout de même particulière - ils étaient stressés par le mariage, enfin elle et Tonks du moins, et là elle était entrée par effraction chez quelqu'un pour voler un souvenir compromettant : ce n'était que l'adrénaline.

Rassurée par son cheminement intérieur, elle n'eut pas le temps de retenir Malefoy qui s'avançait vers la pièce principale.

« Bon, chuchota-t-il sans la regarder, tu me laisses faire, d'accord ?

- Non, commença Hermione l'air excédé, Malef... »

Mais, ne l'écoutant déjà plus, il avait franchi la porte du bureau sans bruit, et se dirigeait vers le séjour.

Pestant contre ces hommes qui souhaitaient à tout prix s'imposer comme preux chevalier, Hermione le suivit, comme pour le couvrir, tandis que Malefoy débarquait dans le salon, l'air déterminé.

Il ne prit même pas le temps d'observer l'homme de dos, qu'il tonnait déjà :

« Pettigrew ! »

L'homme replet se retourna, ahuri d'entendre son nom prononcé.

« Que ? Mais qui êtes... Comment êtes-vous... »

Mais Malefoy le coupa sans état d'âme, s'avança à chaque pas et énonçant d'une voix claire et forte :

« À partir de maintenant, tu vas laisser Nymphadora Tonks tranquille. Tu ne l'approcheras plus, ne penseras plus à elle, ni même à son mari. Et si _quiconque_ apprend la moindre chose déplaisante à leur égard, je me ferai une joie de lancer les plus infamantes rumeurs sur ton compte, tant et si bien, que tu seras la risée de tout le monde sorcier et n'oseras même plus te montrer en public. »

Il le darda du regard, avant de faire tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts pour la pointer sur l'homme.

« Suis-je bien clair ? »

Pettigrew hocha frénétiquement le crâne, apeuré.

« Oui, oui, Monsieur... »

Hermione sentit l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres en le voyant ainsi, lui qui avait osé écrire une telle lettre de menaces à sa meilleure amie.

Malefoy se tourna alors vers elle :

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses, on lui laisse ses souvenirs alors ?

- Oh, non, s'il vous plaît, ne me faîtes pas..

- Es-tu sûr qu'il ne parlera pas ?

- Non, je vous assure, monsieur Malefoy ! »

La jeune fille sentit un de ses sourcils se lever en s'apercevant que Pettigrew avait reconnu le jeune homme. Et apparemment, cette présence l'effrayait tout particulièrement. Si elles avaient su !

Le blond se tourna alors vers elle, attendant son avis. Il semblait y tenir, à son oubliette, mais prudent, il la laissait apparemment choisir de la meilleure marche à suivre. Elle eut un sourire carnassier :

« Il faut être sûr que l'information ne puisse provenir de lui, en fait.

- Non, je vous jure que.. »

Ignorant toujours les plaintes du petit homme, le jeune l'observa avec un petit regard étonné, mais ayant parfaitement compris où elle voulait en venir. Un rictus à la bouche, il jeta un regard dédaigneux à celui qui se répandaient encore en jérémiades :

« Je vous jure, monsieur, que..

- Oh, vous jurez, Pettigrew... Très bien. Dans ce cas, faisons un serment inviolable. »

* * *

><p>Il faisait nuit noire quand enfin ils transplanèrent de nouveau en France, dans ce coin du sud où vivaient les Tonks.<p>

S'approchant lentement de la maison, Malefoy ralentit en voyant une silhouette devant la maison aux lumières allumées. Mais Hermione au contraire, couru au-devant de l'ombre et sauta au cou de sa meilleure amie.

« Tonks ! »

Celle-ci lui sourit, l'air assez éméchée mais inquiète tout de même :

« Alors ? »

Malefoy lui offrit une mine dépitée :

« Je suis désolé, cousine, mais... »

Le beau visage de la fiancée se décomposa peu à peu tandis que Hermione donnait un coup de coude au jeune blond en sortant des fioles de son sac :

« Mais espèce d'idiot, ne lui fais pas peur ! »

Éclatant de rire, le jeune homme saisit sa cousine dans ses bras, celle-ci tentant de lui arracher les cheveux.

« Tout va bien. Granger a les souvenirs, et on a croisé Pettigrew. Nous avons passé un serment inviolable.

- Un serment inviolable ?! »

Il haussa les épaules, regardant la brune.

« Ca semblait une bonne idée, et au moins, vous serez à l'abri de sa langue de vipère à présent.

- Hermione ! »

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui haussa les épaules.

« Quoi ? J'aime pas ce type ! Oser profiter de ton amitié de la sorte, c'est abject.

- Oui, enfin, ce sont les mots de Sirius qui déteignent sur toi », répondit Tonks en souriant.

Levant les yeux aux ciel, Hermione se tourna cette fois vers Malefoy.

« Mais ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il avait aussi peur de toi...

- Pettigrew avait peur de toi, Draco ? »

L'interpellé eut un sourire mystérieux :

« Mon père a beaucoup de relations au ministère. Dont l'employeur de Pettigrew.

- Ah, oui, j'oublie toujours qu'il n'a jamais réussi à entrer au ministère... »

Tonks fit mine d'assommer son amie.

« Mais en fait, tu ne m'écoutes pas quand je parle, Hermione Jean Granger !

- Mais Tonks, c'est pas mon ami ! Et à écouter oncle Sirius, ce mec n'est qu'un sale rat, et... »

Ils furent interrompu par la lumière du porche qui s'alluma.

« Ah, mais tu es ici Tonks ! On te cherche partout, on va faire une photo, viens ! »

Se faisant entraîner de force dans la maison, la jeune femme lança un regard démuni à sa meilleure amie qui répondit avec un petit rire :

« On arrive, t'inquiète ! »

Seule face au blond, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et hésita quelques secondes avant de lui tendre la main.

« Malefoy. »

L'air étonné, il la saisit et la serra, un petit sourire apparaissant au coin de sa bouche.

« Granger.

- Merci pour ce soir, tu n'es pas si mal que ça, au final. Amis ?

- Amis. »

Un sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'elle reprenait sa main. L'adrénaline des sens, d'accord, mais pas trop quand même.

Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, elle allait s'engouffrer dans la maison lumineuse, à la suite de sa meilleure amie, quand Malefoy darda son regard acier dans le chocolat de ses yeux, en murmurant doucement :

« Mais du coup Granger...

- Oui ?

- Tu crois, que, entre nous, quelque chose...

- Rhaa, mais Malefoy ! »

Riant malgré elle, Hermione lui donna un coup sur l'épaule tandis qu'il s'éloignait en ricanant, la jeune brune sur les talons qui menaçait de l'assommer si elle l'attrapait.

* * *

><p>Tadan ! Ca va, ça reste drôle ? Pas trop mélo ? (Vous comprenez, je le réserve pour plus tard et tout.. =p)<p>

A nouveau, je vous souhaite de belles choses et une bonne rentrée/reprise du taff.

Sur ce, je file réviser-dormir-sortir le linge et ranger mon gâteau avant mon premier partiel de l'année ! À bientôt, les gens, zoub'ii ! ;)


End file.
